The present invention relates generally to coin holders, and more specifically to coin holders adapted for use in connection with pagers or any other portable item, electronic or not, where it would be desirable to have readily available a coin, whether it be U.S. currency, a subway token, a toll token, etc.
With the popularity of electronic pagers, sometimes referred to as beepers, and other portable items carried with individuals, it is useful to have a holder for coins of any type which might be needed in an emergency or simply as a reserve. The coins to be held could be monetary for making a telephone call, or be tokens for a subway, a roadway or bridge toll, etc. In addition to pagers, coin holders might be useful on a child's or student's backpack, lunch box or gym bag, on the inside of a hat, anywhere on an article of clothing, etc.
A pager is a natural place for a coin holder since one normally makes a phone call after being paged. For a child, the backpack, gym bag or lunch box might be a natural place to keep a spare coin or spare coins for an emergency or to call for a ride, since these are items which children typically carry from the time they leave home until they return home. Also, the money is kept separately from lunch money and out of sight of others so that the spare coin is always available for the child's use.
The present invention provides a coin holder which can be used conveniently to hold a coin or coins safely and securely, i.e., so that the coin cannot be easily lost and also so that the coin cannot be seen by others. The present invention also provides a coin holder with a place for one's name, a place for advertising or promotional material, and a place for emergency numbers.